


【DMC】To be continued（VN）

by SyuriMow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 「Finished留给脑洞。The End留给原作。To be continued，留给最好的他们。」
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 26





	【DMC】To be continued（VN）

01

他向房顶铺盖着稻草的冰饮屋走去，时值夏末午后两点，阳光火辣，几分钟便晒得人皮肤生疼，海滩上大部分人类都已躲进阴凉处歇息，然而受益于半魔人超人的体质，斯巴达一家此刻依然可以尽情地享受这片海滩。

湿热的空气令店主昏昏欲睡，沉重的眼皮仿佛下一刻便要阖在一起，听到尼禄的声音后他缓慢地从藤椅上挪起身，恹恹地从冰柜里掏出汽水与柠檬，果实切开后空气里爆开酸甜的气息，丝丝缕缕地钻进年轻人的鼻腔里。

海盐与柠檬为明朗的汽水打造出咸涩的基调，细小的气泡随着尼禄的动作不知疲倦地自杯底上涌，又悄然消失在反射着阳光的液体表面。

尼禄向喉咙里灌进几口冰饮，可惜酸而凉的液体并没有带走堵在喉头的浊气，他又奋力地清着嗓子，但这还是没有起到太大作用，他准备了一些话，但他的语言能力仿佛躲进了胃袋底端，和主人玩起沉甸甸的捉迷藏，全然不愿露面并且发挥出其原本的作用。

他赤脚踩在热砂间，头顶滚烫的阳光仿佛都在嗤笑着，尼禄烦躁地磨蹭起齿关，漫长的踌躇后深吸一口气，将另一只手中打包出来的饮料递到半靠在沙滩椅上的父亲眼前。

凝结在塑料杯外侧的水珠几乎要落在维吉尔的鼻尖上，酸甜的气味顺着空气蔓延，维吉尔不喜欢过于甜腻的饮品，但此刻他确实需要一些东西来规避过高的气温。

随同塑料杯一同递过来的还有尼禄颤抖的视线，他微微张着嘴，又无声的启启合合，维吉尔甚至能看到男孩儿深粉色的舌尖在唇瓣里像只快要破茧的蝴蝶般蠢蠢欲动着。

但那只蝴蝶最终溺死在了沉默的海洋间，尼禄看着他，有十分钟，或许更长，却没有发出哪怕一个音节。

02

以人类的衡量标准，这是个完美的假期——阳光、沙滩、冰汽水。不久前但丁接到清理度假区的委托，要求事务所尽量不动声色的除掉遗留在海滩周围的魔物，除去诱人的赏金，报酬里还贴心地附赠着家庭套餐度假服务。

但丁一人自然是用不完所谓“家庭套餐”，他带上了回归不久的兄长，又在征得分部同意后，给忙碌大半年的尼禄也放了个小小的假。

人间的恶魔造成的伤害对于斯巴达的后裔来说不过是隔靴搔痒，但为了尽量减少对旅客的惊吓，白天他们几乎不作行动，装作出来游玩的普通人类悠哉地呆在度假区，待到夜深人静，沙滩上的游客都散去、海面空空如也后，传奇恶魔猎人和他的大侄子才慢悠悠地从委托人准备的野营帐篷里钻出身来，完成余下的工作。

维吉尔选择独身潜入深海，留下但丁和尼禄负责陆地上的恶魔，陆地上的恶魔被清剿干净后，尼禄便抱着胳膊望着漆黑阴翳的水面出神，他倒没有觉得冷，却不禁打了个哆嗦，心里钻进些没由来的阴郁。

滩涂和白天就像两个世界，映着夜的海面浓得化不开，仿佛蛰伏着什么下一秒即将冲出水面把人撕咬成碎片的猛兽。当然，没有什么魔兽是可以从维吉尔的刀下侥幸逃生的，最后破开水面跃出的只有斯巴的长子。

尼禄望着他从夜雾中缓缓走来，裸露在外的皮肤苍白又过于光滑，泛着和阎魔刀刀刃一般冰冷的光。

他的父亲简直活得不像个人类，看着他尼禄总会不禁想起克雷多书架上的那些神话故事里藏匿于深海的海妖，或是其他那些与世隔绝的灵兽。

“回去睡觉。”连男人的声音，都空灵地像是回荡在幽谷里的虚影。

所幸委托人准备的帐篷足够宽敞，尼禄躺在两个同样一米九的长辈中间也没有感觉过于拥挤。

尼禄不是没有和维吉尔一起睡过，只是那会儿他们还没有连着这条亲情的线。

就在没几个月之前，二十出头的尼禄在度过规规矩矩的二十年人生后，终于也体会了一把人不轻狂枉少年，有个黑发的小诗人用诗句向他告白，然后他们在拯救世界的间隙里和两只召唤兽挤在狭小的房车沙发上亲吻拥抱。

他用悠悠的声音说他是拯救世界的希望，也是拯救他的希望。

一切发生得如此自然，可惜当时尼禄并不知道V话中有话。

后来他懂了，遗憾的是很多东西早已变得无法挽回。

尼禄自然是睡不着，小心地觑视着几十厘米外维吉尔的发梢，帐篷天窗透进来的月光照得那些发丝闪着不真实的光，尼禄总觉他终归该和维吉尔说些什么，于是他试着开口。

“维吉尔。”

“嗯？”

年轻人所有的勇气都用在了喊出那个名字，所以之后他又该说什么，问他记不记得V说过的话？还是问他能不能回归从前？

尼禄明白V的出现已经耗尽他父亲所有的人类情感，斯巴达长子就像把精密的乐器，断裂的琴弦或许是可以再度连接，但它奏出的音符却永远无法回到过去。

事实如此，他现在是他的父亲。

尼禄背对着维吉尔没有动作，规律而有力的呼吸都迟滞几秒，他渐渐明白也许一切都应该结束在V消失的那天。

漫长的沉默中，最后他说，“……没事，晚安。”

也许这样就是最好的结局。

斯巴达一家像普通人一样工作、像普通家人一样生活，偶尔还能结伴出行，温馨聚餐。

过往的感情终变成遥不可及的朝思暮想、繁复的回忆凝结成梦里覆水难收的星火长河。

尼禄知道那就是他故事应该有的结局。

03

维吉尔和但丁不会因为熬夜而困倦，但规规矩矩渡过二十年人类作息的尼禄会。敌不过接连熬夜带来的滚滚倦意，年轻的恶魔猎人在辗转反侧多时后，还是裹着不够长的毛毯昏睡了过去。

那晚他梦见了格里芬，那只聒噪却忠心的召唤兽轻巧地落在诗人的肩头，深色的翎羽随着风落在他的脸上。柔软而飘渺。

尼禄很想告诉他，他真的很想他，但梦里的他并不能发声，也无法移动，只能眼睁睁地看着眼前的人说了些什么他听不清楚的话语，继而像片无法抓住的云烟般消失在光芒中间。

“睡觉”对于维吉尔来说不过是闭目养神，但几个小时的放空对于他的身体来说已是足够，但丁睡得很沉，均匀的呼吸与细小的鼾声此起彼伏，维吉尔记不清上一次与人相伴入眠是什么时候，但眼下的环境与魔界尖锐的岩石和腥臭的空气相比自然是天差地别，而此时此刻，他的执念不再刺痛着神经，他再次拥有了“家人”。

维吉尔回归后也很少有机会照镜子，他只在阎魔刀染血的刀刃上看过自己的脸，天窗外的晨光渐渐撕裂黑夜，借着那星星点点的光，他不动声色地侧过身，望着依然睡熟的尼禄。

尼禄与他确有几分相似，又真实地多出几分人类的柔软，年轻人出发前让妮可帮忙剪了头发，那些短短的银白色发丝像是春日里新生的绒草般生机勃勃。

他从未否认过尼禄的存在，也没有否认过往发生的一切。

他尝试着像遥远记忆里的Eva抚摸但丁的头发那般伸出手，常年握刀的手像只破茧的蝶，穿过柔软的发梢，在男孩的脸侧停留片刻，又悄无声息地离开。

道不明的情愫随着帐篷外雾气散去，隐匿于晨雾的朝阳再度照亮旷野，尼禄醒来时维吉尔已经离开帐篷，留下左侧空空的一片区域，若不是软垫上似有似无的余温，仿佛昨夜根本没有人在此处休息过。

04

任务顺利结束，斯巴达一家即将再度分道扬镳，但丁回事务所，尼禄回佛杜那，至于维吉尔，翱翔于旷野的鹰，没人知道他会去哪里。

而就在这分别之际，尼禄却意外地和维吉尔挤在一间不足两平方的酒吧储物室里，外头嘈杂的歌舞声几乎震碎耳膜，他们原本是来取备用的武器的，现在却几乎整个人都贴在维吉尔身上，鼻尖沁出细小的汗滴。既要保证自己不过分触碰到眼前低气压全开的男人，又得阻止维吉尔拔刀把外头砍到寸草不生。

这对尼禄来说真是太困难了，恶魔猎人能轻轻松松地斩杀十只张牙舞爪的恶魔，却对外头人类的争执毫无办法。

子弹穿透尼禄背后的木隔板的时候，尼禄正对着维吉尔头顶的墙壁出神。

未出鞘的阎魔刀轻松将即将穿透尼禄胳膊的子弹弹飞，对于门外的打斗维吉尔没有发表任何言论，他只是用浅到几近透明的眼睛一动不动地盯着尼禄的眼睛。

维吉尔永远不会做被动的那一方。

“你有话想说。”

“我……”尼禄一个字哽在喉头，他不得不承认他确实有话想说。

只是维吉尔记得如何，不记得又如何。时间不会倒退，他们也没办法回到从前。

就在尼禄沉浸在自己思绪里的这几秒，维吉尔像只逼近猎物的豹，他悄无声息地向前靠近，又靠近些。

距离变为零的最后一刻。

维吉尔突然停了下来，只有他温热的鼻息触碰到尼禄脸颊边的发梢。

“你——”

尼禄没来得及推开他的父亲，维吉尔也没有做什么多余的动作，只是将什么东西，轻缓地覆在尼禄的手心里。

05

尼禄低下头，只见手心里躺着一页纸。

一张皱巴巴的书页。从尼禄背包里的诗集上撕下来的一页纸。

正面的话，尼禄再熟悉不过，小诗人好听的嗓音曾经悠悠地念过无数遍的诗句。

I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me so low.

尼禄翻阅那本诗集时还好奇过这一页去了哪里，他猜想着也许是激烈的战斗中被撕坏了也说不定。

然而这就是全部，维吉尔和但丁前往魔界时从这个世界带走唯一的东西。

一页纸。

而那张印着诗句的书页背面，镌写着一行字。

「All endings are beginnings.」

尼禄见过V的字，却还真没有见过维吉尔写字，比起小诗人干净漂亮的花体字，维吉尔的字多着几分利落清爽，

始于结尾，源于终焉。

V对于维吉尔来说，是一段过往的终结。而对于尼禄来说，又是一段新人生的起点。

每个故事的结尾，都是崭新故事的伊始。

四个单词组成一句滚烫的话，看着那行简单得不能再简单的句子，年轻的恶魔猎人喉咙一紧，鼻腔一酸，本就蠢蠢欲动的感情瞬间复苏。

储物间窗外的太阳渐渐落入山头，维吉尔不知何时已经背对着他，光晕下的男人仿佛远行的旅人，即将消失在夕阳的光辉下。

尼禄突然间就像回到了昨晚的梦境中，他挽回不了V的离开，但此刻他有很多可以做的事。

“等等维吉尔——”

于是在那个小小的储藏室里，尼禄终于得以解掉缠绕在声带上的枷锁，微凉的空气灌入肺泡，他喊起来。

“我——”

* * * * * *

06

挂着霓虹彩灯的房车停在海边小镇的镇口，妮可握着方向盘哼着小调。

夕阳正好从房车的玻璃窗落进不大的空间，车门外委托人拉着但丁说着感谢的话，但丁大手一挥表示不必客气，送走委托人，但丁前脚跨进房车，就见着尼禄和维吉尔一左一右坐在旧茶几的两端。

也不知是不是夕阳余晖的缘故，年轻的恶魔猎人脸上染着点淡淡的红，心猿意马地玩着手心里的机械臂，

“你小子碰到什么好事了？”

但丁转头又看坐在沙发另一头的维吉尔，

“你咋也在这？你也要回佛杜那？”

驾驶室里的机械师已经发动起房车，但丁眨眨眼睛，一屁股坐到父子俩对面的椅子上，

他吹了个口哨，语气困惑地上扬，

“你俩今天这是哪一出？”


End file.
